Units are known to provide sparkling water, and for heating and cooling water and dispensing the same for users thereof. It is often desirable for a user to select whether he or she wishes to receive water having different properties, such as heated, cooled or carbonated. Typical machines for accomplishing such tasks generally include a tank for holding water and/or a tap water supply line for inputting water therein for dispensing. Oftentimes, machines utilize a tank for chilling the water and a tank for heating the water in the same machine. Moreover, machines that are known to provide carbonation to water to create sparkling water further comprise a carbonation unit comprising a holding tank for dissolving carbon dioxide in water for immediate dispensing when desired.
Typical water dispensing apparatuses often are difficult to maintain as the various components are not easily accessible. Specifically, over time, components of water dispensing apparatuses are known to contain mechanical parts that require periodic maintenance, and may further require replacement. It is often difficult to access the various components to maintain and/or make replacements. For example, dissolved minerals often build-up within components where the water passes and may frequently require replacement. Additionally, many mechanical components required periodic cleaning for optimal use. Oftentimes, it is difficult to access and remove components for periodic cleaning. A need, therefore, exists for a water dispensing apparatus having separate and accessible heating, and carbonating units. More specifically, a need exists for a water dispensing apparatus whereby the individual units, such as the separate heating, and carbonating may be easily accessible and modular so that each can be removed and replaced when necessary.
Oftentimes, water dispensing apparatuses that dispense carbonated water result in finished fluid streams in which carbon dioxide can easily separate from the water. This may result in the dispensed water tasting flat or acidic. It is commonly understood that to control the quality of the carbonated water and ensure the proper mixing of carbon dioxide and water, the water pressure and carbon dioxide pressure may be controlled, and back pressure should be applied to the fluid stream just prior to being dispensed. For many devices, a small threaded pin within the dispensing valve may be adjusted; but this is not easily accessed nor well understood by end-users. A need, therefore, exists for a water dispensing apparatus that effectively ensures proper mixing of carbon dioxide and water. Moreover, a need exists for a simple and easily accessible mechanism to allow an end user to adjust back pressure and flow rate of carbonated water dispensed.
Water dispensing apparatuses that dispense carbonated water require a connection to a pressurized carbon dioxide tank. Oftentimes, tubing from a pressurized carbon dioxide tank is connected to an inlet in the water dispensing machine, but oftentimes the carbon dioxide tank is large and difficult to manage. Some water dispensing machines utilize a relatively small pressurized carbon dioxide tank, such as a 60 L tank, that is typically connected to the apparatus. These relatively small pressurized carbon dioxide tanks require frequent replacement and are often connected via tubing to the rear of the water dispensing system or connected directly to the rear of the water dispensing system, or even under a sink. However, users are easily frustrated by these requirements for changing these smaller carbon dioxide tanks, which are also pressurized and carry warning labels.
Further, threading of the smaller carbon dioxide tanks into a regulator, which adjusts pressure to the correct amount for the water dispensing system, can be an additional frustration for users trying to replace carbon dioxide tanks on a regular basis. Moreover, when connecting to a connection point, such as a regulator, for example, on the water dispensing apparatus, it is often difficult to align the head of the carbon dioxide tank to the connector. A need, therefore, exists for water dispensing apparatuses that provide easy access for relatively small-sized carbon dioxide tanks to connect to and disconnect from the water dispensing apparatuses. In addition, a need exists for water dispensing apparatuses having easily accessible connection points for connecting the carbon dioxide tanks thereto.
Thermal expansion within hot water tank, such as in typical hot water dispensing systems, often leads to the use of an expansion chamber or overflow tank that is positioned atop a hot water tank. Typically, the expansion chamber is permanently affixed to the hot water tank by welding or other means. As water heats inside the hot water tank, it rises into the expansion chamber instead of through the dispensing faucet through one or more holes that are positioned along the outlet tubing from the hot water tank to the faucet. The holes are typically arranged in size and location to aid in pulling the water out of the expansion chamber and into the dispensing stream to the faucet due to the Venturi effect. In this manner, the expansion chamber fills and empties in an ongoing cycle.
However, water that is captured within the expansion chamber is typically never fully emptied and can become stagnant if the tanks do not easily or readily drain. This stagnant water is typically of low quality for purposes of drinking or cooking. A need, therefore, exists for water dispensing apparatuses comprising hot water expansion chambers that effectively capture hot water that overflows from a hot water tank and provides effective draining therefrom when drawn or when the overflow condition ends. More specifically, a need exists for water dispensing apparatuses that provide full draining from an overflow tank so that hot water within the overflow tank does not become stale or stagnant.
Moreover, expansion chambers are typically vented so that hot water can fill and drain easily without increasing pressure within the expansion chamber and/or creating a vacuum when drained, both conditions would prevent proper functioning of the expansion chamber. However, when hot water is drawn from the expansion chamber through the Venturi holes, air from the vents may be drawn with the hot water stream causing turbulent flow that splashes from the faucet. A need, therefore, exists for an expansion chamber whereby only hot water is withdrawn and not air. More specifically, a need exists for an expansion chamber whereby the hot water stream is continuous and smooth without turbulence caused by unwanted air.
In addition, because of the proximity of the expansion chamber to boiling water, mineral scale buildup continually occurs inside the expansion chamber. When the Venturi holes become clogged, the water system itself must typically be disposed of as service is often very difficult or hazardous due the nature of the hot water and electrical systems. A need, therefore, exists for an expansion chamber that is easily replaced in the event of scale buildup or failure. More specifically, a need exists for a modular and separable expansion chamber, and a bracket for easily removing and replacing the expansion chamber when necessary.